Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 12
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 12 - это двенадцатый и последний выпуск в серии альбомов "ДУЭТ", где собраны песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняют актёры Юки Оно и Кеншо Оно, озвучивающие главных персонажей аниме - Тайгу Кагами и Тецую Куроко соответственно. В альбом входят 2 песни, небольшая драма, а также 2 версии самостоятельного (сольного) исполнения песни "Make Us Dream". Трек-лист #''Мини-драма ~Куроко & Кагами~'' Файл:Mini-drama - Kagami & Kuroko.ogg #''Make Us Dream'' ("Дай нам мечту") Файл:Make Us Dream - Kuroko & Kagami.ogg #''Soshite Kore Kara, Nando Demo'' ("С этого момента - сколько хочешь раз") Файл:Soshite Kore Kara, Nando Demo - Kagami & Kuroko.ogg #''Make Us Dream -Версия без Кагами-'' Файл:Make Us Dream - Kuroko (Kagami Off Ver.).ogg #''Make Us Dream -Версия без Куроко-'' Файл:Make Us Dream - Kagami (Kuroko Off Ver.).ogg Слова |-| Дай нам мечту = - Ромадзи= Omou dake ja nani mo kawaranai kamo shirenai sore demo Omou koto wo tsuzukenakya hajimari wa shinai Make us dream tohou mo nai yume no tochuu de bokura wa Make us dream akiramenai koto wo chikatta Donna toki mo tachiagari nigenai omae no tsuyosa ni Mou nando mo tasukerarete yatte koreta Make us dream baka dekai tobira wo akeyou nakama to Make us dream hitori janai koto no akashi ni Became the best team Subete wo kakete tadoritsuita Koko ga koko ga yume no saki da Hitori zutsu ga shinjiru kizuna de Shinkuro suru sonzai wo mune ni Kujikesou ni toozakaru shouri no temae de itsudemo Toppakou wa me no mae no nakama ga kureta Make us dream wakiagaru chikara no kotae ga wakatte Make us dream bokura wa mata tsuyoku nareta Became the best team Subete wo kakete tadoritsuita Ima ga ima ga yume no saki da Te wo nobashita kibou no hikari ni Mezashita hibi zenbu butsukeyou Became the best team Subete wo kakete tadoritsuita Koko ga koko ga yume no saki da Subete wo kakete tadoritsuita Ima ga ima ga yume no saki da Te wo nobashita kibou no hikari ni Mezashita hibi zenbu butsukeyou Ромадзи и английский перевод из ichigohaatsu - English = Nothing will change much just by hoping, even so, There will be no beginning if we don’t hope for anything It makes us dream when we’re in the middle of a dream with no destination It makes us dream when we vowed that we would not give up At so many times, your strength to stand up and not running away Has saved me countless times already It makes us dream when we try to open a ridiculously large door with our teammates It makes us dream when we are given proof that we are not alone We became the best team... We got here after putting everything on the line This is where, this is where beyond our dream lies In the bond which each of us trusts in We synchronize with that existence in our hearts I always feel like I’m about to be crushed by the hand of fading victory But this opening was made possible by our teammates It makes us dream when we find the answer to unleash the power within ourselves It makes us dream when we can become stronger again We became the best team... We got here after putting everything on the line Right now, right now is where beyond our dream lies We reached out our hands to the light of hope Let’s run right into those days we pursued after We became the best team... We got here after putting everything on the line This is where, this is where beyond our dream lies We got here after putting everything on the line Right now, right now is where beyond our dream lies We reached out our hands to the light of hope Let’s run right into those days we pursued after }} |-| С этого момента - сколько хочешь раз = - Ромадзи= Kansei no naka de sakenda shouri ni Kore made no michinori ga yasashiku nagarekonde Deaete yokatta yamenakute yokatta Bokutachi wa tada massugu onaji omoi wo Afureru namida nakama to Wakachiatta yakusoku no basho de Ano toki mitsumeteta yaketsuku you na hikari ga Konna ni tooku made tsuretekite kureta Muchuu de oikaketa ichiban saki no shouri wa Atarashii mirai e no iriguchi dattan darou Daisuki na mono ni shinken ni narete Otagai no zenryoku ni sonkei shiaeru kara Mata tsugi mo koko de tatakaou to chikatte Oretachi wa asu ni mukau onaji toushi de Jiyuu na kage wa hikari ni Jiyuu na hikari wa kage kara Jibun rashisa no imi wo uketotte Butsukari wakariai owatta wake janai to shiru Negaeba doko made mo michi wa tsuzuiteku Tsukanda kono yume ni hajimari wo kanji nagara Kore kara nando demo kooto de aerun da Ano toki mitsumeteta yaketsuku you na hikari ga Konna ni tooku made tsuretekite kureta Muchuu de oikaketa ichiban saki no shouri wa Atarashii mirai e no iriguchi dattan darou Michi wa tsuzuiteku - Английский= We shout out our victory in the middle of the cheering The memories of our journey up to now gently flows over me I’m so glad that I met you, I’m so glad that I didn’t quit We are full of the same honest feelings The overflowing tears together with our teammates, Are shared in the promised place That time that I gazed at your burning light I couldn’t even imagine that it would bring us this far The first victory that we chased after in a daze It must have been the entrance to a new future Becoming serious about something that I love Being able to respect each other through all their strength put into playing Vowing that we would fight against you again here next time We head towards tomorrow with the same fighting spirit A shadow has freedom when it’s in the light A light has freedom when it comes from the shadow Accept the significance behind being yourself Pushing each other, understanding each other, knowing that there’s no way this is the end Our path continues on to wherever if you wish for it Feeling the start of this dream that we’ve grasped onto From now on, for many times, we can meet on the court That time that I gazed at your burning light I couldn’t even imagine that it would bring us this far The first victory that we chased after in a daze It must have been the entrance to a new future Our path continues on }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.12 Категория:Музыка Категория:Дуэт серия Категория:Требуется Перевод